1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved dispensing system for particulates, and more particularly to a dispensing system having a housing for receiving a partially opened container wherein the positioning of the container in the housing opens the housing to receive and facilitate the complete opening of the container to dispense the material from the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Particulates, such as solid fertilizer, chemicals, and other types of materials, are often handled and transported in bulky containers. The containers must be opened and emptied of their contents in order to utilize the particulates. Depending on the particular material and its intended application, the opening and emptying of the material container can be awkward and potentially hazardous to the health of the operator dispensing the material, and also potentially hazardous to the health of others who subsequently come in contact with the container.
There are several problems associated with the handling, opening, and emptying of containers containing such particulates. Exposure to the particulates stored in the material container during the handling, opening, and emptying of the container can be a serious problem, especially when the particulate is a pesticide, herbicide, or other hazardous material. Undesirable exposure can result from both handling the material and from breathing airborne particulates.
Several attempts have been made to develop both material containers and dispensing apparatus which allow for the safe and convenient handling, opening, and emptying of the material container. Problems associated with disposal of contaminated containers, risk of injury to operators from contact with hazardous materials or sharp apparatus components, and the need for specialized support components to prevent content spillage remain. For example, specialized pallets for shipment may be required, as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,263 to Cuthbertson, et al. Examples of cutting devices used to open containers of particulates to expose the contents for dispensing are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,716 to Shaas, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 2,094,818 to Rich, et al. Some such cutting devices may require separate manipulation by an operator to effectively open the container and discharge the material. U.S. Pat. No. 2,107,995 to Statham, et al., is exemplary of such an apparatus.
After particulates are dispensed, container disposal is problematic when particulates are toxic or otherwise hazardous. When containers are composed of a rigid-walled plastic material, collection and transport of bulky containers is costly and time-consuming. Incineration of such containers is typically impractical. Moreover, toxic residue would be expected to remain on the inner walls of such container, such containers must typically be thoroughly cleaned before recycling or discarding. The health risk associated with the handling and washing of empty containers can be problematic. In addition, government regulations can limit the recyclability of containers for certain materials. Moreover, the discarding of even cleaned containers is wasteful and environmentally unsatisfactory because of the lack of biodegradability of such containers. In some cases, this practice may be prohibited by law.
While it is known to utilize cardboard in the construction of containers to hold particulate matter for dispensing as described above, material wastage during the manufacture of containers to hold dispensable particulates has not heretofore been minimized. For example, approximately 13% of a rectangular sheet of cardboard is cut and discarded when the cardboard container 201 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,420 to Dirksing is manufactured. Given the increasing cost of forest products used to at least partially construct such containers, minimization of material wastage is desirable.
It is against this background that the significant improvements and advancement of the present invention have taken place in the field of particulate dispensing systems.